


It's always been you

by inwardphae



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brainwashing, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inwardphae/pseuds/inwardphae
Summary: "Pierce sta parlando, il Soldato lo sa ma allo stesso tempo non èabbastanza.Il dito indice della mano destra si sta muovendo ritmicamente contro la sua coscia, taptaptap e non èabbastanza."James non conosce altro se non il silenzio, l'inevitabilità degli ordini e il caos nella sua testa. Nel suo mondo privo di senso, Alexander Pierce è l'unica certezza. Eppure, James non può impedirsi di pensare che ci sia qualcosa di terribilmente sbagliato nell'azzurro dei suoi occhi.James "Bucky" Barnes/Alexander PierceImpliedpast James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers





	It's always been you

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot scritta per la Valentine Challenge sul gruppo Facebook "Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart"
> 
> If you enjoyed, leave a comment!!

 

Tap Tap Tap TapTap Tap Tap TapTapTap…Tap…TapTap

 

  
“La tabella di marcia è cambiata, la finestra è diminuita.”

  
Pierce sta parlando, il Soldato lo sa ma allo stesso tempo non è _abbastanza_. Il dito indice della mano destra si sta muovendo ritmicamente contro la sua coscia, taptaptap e non è _abbastanza_. È seduto a un tavolo per la prima volta in più di mezzo secolo, anno più o anno meno. Non che lui abbia mai contato. L’unica cosa che sa con assoluta certezza è che è passato troppo tempo _troppo tempo troppo tempo_ dall’ultima cryo e ha bisogno, ha bisogno... ricalibrazione. E la Sedia. Dio, quella gli fa una paura tale che non ha nemmeno parole per descriverla. Non che il Soldato sia uno di molte parole. Non serve, nessuno lo ascolta mai, dopotutto.

  
“...livello 6. Mi sono già costati Zola. Voglio morti confermate entro dieci ore.”

  
Wait... cosa? _Non stavi ascoltando Barnes, Cristo Santo, mantieni il controllo_ ma Pierce ha smesso di parlare e questo non va bene, non va bene per niente. Si è perso le prime parole, _avevi un unico fottutissimo lavoro da fare! Ma Zola...Zola..._

  
È una sequenza, il Soldato non ricorda a che cosa corrisponda ma sa che è importante. Zola? Chi è Zola? Forse è il nome della sequenza, taptap taptaptap, 3-....3-2.... _Non è importante ora non è importante che cosa ha detto livello sei livello sei._ Sei sono gli anni che il Soldato è sicuro appartennessero al bambino pallido e malaticcio che a volte gli compare nella mente, tutto ginocchia appuntite e labbro spaccato. Sei sono le costole che sporgono più delle altre attraverso la pelle tesa e trasparente di un ragazzino ansimante, le guance arrossate dal caldo dell’estate del ’36 a Brooklyn, spietato quasi quanto il freddo dei suoi inverni. Sei sono i lividi che riesce a contare lungo la colonna vertebrale di una schiena ampia e forte, di un corpo grande _grande grande troppo grande,_ mentre li sfiora con dita ancora sporche di fango e sangue incrostato sotto alle unghie. Sei sono i decenni passati tra quel momento e il presente. Questo pensa il Soldato, perchè ogni tanto ricorda frammenti di immagini e suoni e vi si aggrappa nel disperato tentativo di conservare qualcosa di sè nel devastante silenzio che gli regna attorno.

  
Il Soldato si azzarda a sollevare lo sguardo dal tavolo e cercare Pierce con gli occhi, e per un istante gli balena davanti allo sguardo l’immagine di un uomo giovane, _più giovane ma gli occhi sono di un azzurro sbagliato sono troppo chiari non devono essere così chiari,_ un bunker nascosto tra le nevi della Siberia, _“Ci sono io a prendermi cura di te ora, mio prezioso Soldato”._

  
E gli occhi di quell’uomo sono gli occhi di Pierce, gelidi come il latte che gli ha sempre offerto nella timida domesticità della sua cucina grande, troppo grande per una sola persona _-hey pal, ci avrebbe dormito tutta la tua famiglia in uno spazio così, hey pal-_ , e che lui non ha mai potuto accettare. Un’arma non ha richieste, un’arma si accontenta della manutenzione che le viene dedicata. All’uomo del suo presente _-_ all’uomo del suo passato? _Ma gli occhi, gli occhi...-_ piace trattarlo come un oggetto, farlo sedere su sedie e divani, lasciarlo in piedi accanto ai mobili come se vi fosse un’assoluta e totale appartenenza alle stanze calde di quella casa vuota.

  
Tap Taptaptap TapTap... 3-2-5...2.... _no, 5, di nuovo._

  
“Voglio un rapporto della missione il prima possibile, sono stato chiaro, Soldato?”

  
“Io.... non ricordo”

  
Il Soldato non è sicuro che ricordare sia qualcosa che gli pertenga, ma è passato troppo tempo e _la Sedia, la Sedia_ e non è più sicuro di niente. Occhi blu si sovrappongono gli uni sugli altri e le sfumature sono decine e centinaia e tutte differenti e lui deve solo sapere se appartengono tutte alla stessa persona. Ha bisogno di sapere, all’improvviso il bisogno di conferma è così travolgente e terribile che non riesce a trattenere una singola lacrima che gli scappa dalle palpebre e lascia una lunga striscia bagnata sulle sue guance, sull’ispida ombra della sua barba, sulla morbida curva delle sue labbra.

  
“Cosa, Soldato?”

  
Non ricorda il nome, e il volto, e gli occhi su quelle guance scavate. Quella divisa da generale o da capitano, forse, e i capelli biondi, i capelli sono sempre biondi e Pierce aveva i capelli biondi dieci, quindici anni prima e lui se lo ricorda, _se lo ricorda perchè c’era e non l’ha dimenticato._

  
“Eri tu? Io mi ricordo di te, mi ricordo, ma il nome è sbagliato. Non mi ricordo perchè il nome è sbagliato”. _Io, io, io,_ una ripetizione ossessiva come i bambini quando si rendono conto di avere un senso, una loro identità, come quando si rendono conto di essere persone con una propria indelebile complessità di emozioni e percezioni e sensazioni. Un’altra lacrima, il Soldato - _John? No, no, James. E quegli occhi azzurri? S..... St..... tap, taptaptap, 3-2-5-5, James, JAMES, Sergeant, JAMES-_ non riesce a impedire che sfugga al suo controllo.

  
Pierce gli si avvicina, il volto a un manciata di centimentri dal suo ed è troppo tutto ad un tratto, la testa sembra che gli stia per scoppiare ma non può muoversi, allontanarsi senza permesso, non può. Poggia una mano sulla sua nuca, stringe un poco, come si fa coi gatti per tenerli fermi, e Pierce non ha il minimo dubbio, nemmeno per un istante, che il Soldato - _JAMES_ -, che James possa mai allontanarsi da lui. Ne è attratto come la terra dal sole, con inevitabile certezza. Con l’altra mano Pierce gli sfiora una guancia, si bagna il dito con la traccia superstite delle sue lacrime, per poi chinarsi e sfiorargli le labbra con le sue.

  
“Non devi preoccuparti. Ero io, sono sempre stato io. Non devi preoccuparti di niente”.

  
E James, dal canto suo, gli crede, e gli occhi azzurri nella sua mente assumono una sfumatura gelida e sbagliata. Tutto perde immediatamente di significato e di senso. Non c’è bisogno di pensare, non c’è bisogno di esistere. Va bene così.

  
Tap Tap Tap TapTap… Tap Tap TapTapTap Taptap… T-taptap

  
3-2-5-5-7-0-3-8

 

 

 

 


End file.
